


What I Do Is Not Who I Am

by allmilhouse



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Alone, Barry struggles with his identity. With Hank, everything seems to make sense





	What I Do Is Not Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Quick garbage thing for the s2 trailer. Things I miss: this show, these two characters, the ability to write competently

Hank was a chatty guy, probably the most talkative person Barry had met in the past fifteen years. And normally, he liked it. Closed off and emotionally empty, Barry could appreciate a guy who talked openly about how he felt and what made him happy. 

Except, Hank could be distracting. Like right now, in the backseat of Hank’s car in a secluded spot somewhere in the hills. This was how things usually went, date-wise. Barry wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t going to have Hank pick him up at his hotel. They always met somewhere very neutral and very public. And then they’d have sex. 

It was becoming more and more frequent, several nights a week now. It felt familiar and good, the way he could melt into Hank’s hands. Until they abruptly pulled away, Hank leaning back with a curious look on his face. 

“You know, I like you, Barry,” he said, his eyes giving Barry a quick once-over. “You’re a good guy.”

Puzzled, Barry nodded and tried to process the compliment. On the one hand, he had been desperate for salvation lately. He need affirmation that he was better than his actions, his surroundings. On the other hand, Hank is a literal mob boss. A guy who instructed him to kill someone before. A guy smiling patiently in front of him, slowly tugging at his belt.

But with Hank he felt whole again. It didn’t matter if they were chatting over drinks or fumbling around in a deserted parking lot, just being around the man was a restorative experience for Barry. And maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that he could only find this kind of understanding and camaraderie with another murderer, right? 

He didn’t get a chance to answer his own question as Hank got his belt open, and starting pulling down Barry’s pants. His head was swimming before Hank laid a finger on him. 

He started with his tongue, licking along the underside of Barry’s dick. Flashing Barry a winning smile, he then took the whole length in his mouth. Using one hand at the base to steady himself, Hank started a punishing rhythm that left Barry scrabbling for grip against the leather seats. 

His mind gradually began to clear. The confusion he felt earlier from Hank’s seemingly genuine appraisal dissipated, leaving behind only positive assessments like “good”, and “more”. 

Barry lasted another minute, before tugging Hank up by the collar and kissing him, sloppy and rough. He bucked his hips uncontrollably as he moved his mouth lower, lips and teeth gliding a smooth but unsteady path towards Hank’s shoulder. One hand got Hank’s shorts open while the other gripped his ass tight for balance. 

Hank thrusted a few times, before Barry got his hand around them both. They rocked together, perfectly in sync. Hank’s hands were buried in Barry’s hair, and he tilted his face back to him, kissing him again until they had to break for air. Barry worked his wrist as fast as it would go, and dragging his thumb to elicit a shiver from Hank. He gripped Barry’s shoulders as he came, and Barry followed a minute later. 

They rested another few minutes, sprawled out on the seats, breathing erratically, sweaty, disheveled, and satisfied. Barry’s head was still mercifully calm, feeling only relief, and a little exhaustion. He took a deep breath. 

“Thanks. I think you’re a good guy too,” Barry finally replied.


End file.
